Суп
by In vitro
Summary: Oстерегайтесь тайком проникать на иркенские базы, где силы инопланетного зла властвуют безраздельно...


_Название_ : **Суп**

 _Автор_ : In vitro

 _Персонажи_ : Зим/Диб

 _Жанр_ : триллер

 _Рейтинг_ : R

 _Аннотация_ : Oстерегайтесь тайком проникать на иркенские базы, где силы инопланетного зла властвуют безраздельно...

 _Предупреждение_ : взрослые герои

 _Примечание_ : Все права на _Invader Zim_ принадлежат _Nichelodeon_.

 _От автора:_ Фанфик планировался преприквелом к «Сингулярности», но в итоге получилась самостоятельная история.

* * *

 _You see Gaz, to defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then…_

 _If only I had some way of looking inside his body..._

(с) _**IZ,**_ _ **#04 Dark Harvest**_

.~.~.~.

 _So I came up with Plan B._

(с) _ **Plan B (Argentina, 2009**_ )

.~.~.~.

 _Ты для меня исключенье из правил  
Я – твой последний несломленный гений  
Ты захотел, и я небо оставил  
Я захотел – ты любви моей пленный_

(с) _«_ _ **Паучья**_ _ **колыбельная**_ _»_ _ **Джем**_

.~.~.~.

Ощущалась вода. Во всяком случае, что-то жидкое по консистенции. Собственно по вкусу… Да, это все-таки вода. Пресная.

Когда Диб протер глаза, его догадки подтвердились. Действительно: некоторое количество воды в достаточно объемном резервуаре, а-ля аквариум, где в качестве рыбы плавал сам Диб. Ну, не то чтобы плавал, а просто находился.

Очевидно, некоторое время он пробыл без сознания, и шанс утонуть, по сути, казался достаточно весомым, если бы его голова, которую окружающие почему-то считали большой, но бестолковой, не покоилась на бортике этого гигантского прозрачного резервуара.

Сколько же он пробыл здесь?

Вода воспринималась довольно прохладной, а Диб был одет - в том числе в кожаную куртку и кроссовки, - и бултыхаться во всем этом в холодной жидкости не доставляло никакого удовольствия.

Однако только было он собрался подтянуться за края бортика, чтобы попытаться выбраться из «бассейна», как обнаружил, что им одним и наполненным водой резервуаром вселенная не ограничивается.

\- Эй! – раздался из глубины помещения знакомый звонкий голос.

Диб в чувствах хлопнул себя мокрой ладонью по лбу: и как же он умудрился на секунду забыть, что границы мира действительно гораздо шире емкости с водой!

Но, как он обнаружил через мгновение, они оказались уже лабораторного помещения на базе Зима. А вот, собственно, и сам иркенец: в стандартной униформе; без камуфляжа, но… в кухонном переднике.

\- Зим, – невольно улыбаясь произнес Диб.

А что еще сказать в качестве приветствия? Вроде как нормальное начало разговора.

\- Ди-иб, - уточнил Зим, растягивая гласную букву в имени врага, склонив голову на бок. Грани резервуара немного искажали изображение, но Диб даже с закрытыми глазами мог бы утверждать, что иркенец плотоядно улыбался ему в ответ.

Собственно, почему бы и нет? Конечно, по законам жанра в данном случае пришельцу следовало бы начать читать лекцию на тему: «Ага, попался!». Но и без этого ситуация выглядела достаточно однозначной, и Зим не спешил облекать те или иные эмоции в слова.

Тем временем холод заставил Диба поежиться и, насколько это было возможно, начать активно двигаться в воде.

\- Итак. Ты в очередной раз обошел систему защиты моей базы, запутался в переходах и очутился в лаборатории для исследования человеческого вида, - почти верно подытожил сомнительно завершившуюся вылазку врага иркенец, подходя ближе.

На самом деле в этот момент Диб не особо концентрировался на восприятии реакции хозяина базы на неожиданный или не очень «визит-сюрприз». Он был сильно занят, исследуя резервуар с водой – габариты и возможности из него выбраться.

\- Да, да, - наконец ответил Диб, перемещаясь к противоположной стороне емкости и заполняя повисшую в воздухе паузу. – Облажался. Собирался пробраться… куда же?.. в центр управления, или как ты там его называешь, но, похоже, пропустил нужный поворот… - он перевел дыхание: - Ты это… Не хочешь помочь мне выбраться отсюда?

Сказать, что в последнее время их пути разошлись, было бы неправдой, однако после окончания Шголы привычная система взаимоотношений некоторым образом откорректировалась, а видеться они стали реже. Чаще всего это случалось, когда Диб мешал пришельцу воплощать в жизнь очередной план порабощения землян. В остальное время, если они случайно пересекались на улице, то проговорить определенные моменты по-прежнему не удавалось. Это не мешало Зиму раз за разом придумывать новые вычурные планы ассимиляции территорий Земли, что, собственно, и давало единственному защитнику планеты законные основания для незаконных визитов на иркенскую базу. Однако, чтобы окончательно расставить все точки над «и», Диб в конце концов принял решение и выбрал этот день. То есть вечер.

В ответ на наивное предложение врага Зим поднял безбровую бровь, но не счел нужным ответить, продолжая все так же ровно стоять со склоненной набок головой и всматриваться в незадачливого инвейдера, заложив руки за спину. Диб отметил, что с тех пор, как они толком виделись в последний раз, иркенец, похоже, еще на дюйм вытянулся в росте (и решил при случае это подтвердить). Яркие малиновые фасеточные глаза Зима как всегда лучились неуемным энтузиазмом. Но сейчас Диб старался отыскать в них ответ на другой вопрос.

\- Ну ты понимаешь… Кхе-кхе… Здесь холодно, неудобно, одежда мокрая и все такое, - уточнил он. – Ну, так как, поможешь?

В горле першило, будто он до этого наглотался воды. Скорее всего, так и было. Хорошо, что не утонул! Вообще-то, запросто можно было утонуть. Надо же было так глупо умудриться оступиться и упасть в резервуар с водой на базе пришельца, который в прежние времена как чумы остерегается этой самой ненавистной ему воды. На прямое «вторжение» Диб все же не осмелился, а идея заявиться... ну, скажем, по старинке - провалилась с треском в буквальном смысле слова.

Хотя, если разумно разыграть сложившуюся ситуацию, возможно, то, что произошло, – даже к лучшему? В любом случае, теперь отступать некуда.

Однако пока Зим особо не реагировал на факт присутствия своего врага в цистерне с водой или делал вид, что он иркенский дятел. Последний вопрос-просьбу по нелепой случайности попавшего в ловушку человека он попросту проигнорировал, лениво почесывая спину и зевая.

Диб нахмурился.

\- Зачем тебе здесь вода в таком количестве? Это что, входит в твой новый план погибели Земли? – спросил он для приличия.

Диб не особо рассчитывал на откровенность в, так сказать, рабочих моментах, однако Зим вдруг глубокомысленно поднял вверх указательный палец.

\- Суп!

\- Чего? – удивился Диб, подбираясь к ближайшей к иркенцу стенке и хватаясь за край. - Какой еще суп?

\- Ну да, суп, разумеется, - кивнул Зим сам себе, будто что-то вспоминая. - Это точно называется суп.

Диб еще раз скептически осмотрел иркенский белый передник в красный горошек. Зим что, поваром заделался?

\- Ты что же… хочешь отравить всех людей на планете, накормив их своим супом? – высказал удивленный Диб первую же пришедшую на ум догадку. - Таков твой план?

Иркенец громко фыркнул, не опровергая и не подтверждая это предположение, затем приблизился вплотную к резервуару и оперся о прозрачную стенку обоими руками, облаченными в неизменные черные перчатки. Его и без того широкая улыбка, искривленная преломлением света, теперь напоминала гримасу Чеширского Кота, которого Диб в детстве считал предком чупакабры.

\- Суп предназначается для Гира, - объяснил он. – Что же до человеков, то… они помрут вследствие мегагениального масштабного плана, разработанного иркенской элитой, то бишь захватчиком ЗИМОМ! Но сего счастливого Дня погибели им придется еще немного подождать, а Гир давно просил суп.

Диб был несколько сбит с толку. Разговор, толком не начавшись, уходил куда-то не туда... Он видел размытые очертания иркенца сквозь воду, и четко судить, на что тот рассчитывает, было сложно.

\- Ну, если для тебя сейчас это так важно, то готовь свой суп, а я… пойду домой?

\- Нет-нет, никак нельзя, - иркенец резво замотал головой в ответ на предложение человека.

\- Почему? – наивно-искренне поинтересовался Диб.

\- Тебе уже было сказано – суп!

Суп?!

Диб решительно не понимал, о каком таком супе может идти речь. Придерживаясь одной рукой за бортик, он пытался свободной хоть как-нибудь растереть окоченевшие ноги, но не особо получалось: очень мешала одежда.

Если бы хоть вода была теплой!

Диб понимал, что в таких условиях долго ему здесь не высидеть.

\- И причем здесь я? – попытался он выяснить между делом. - Я не силен в кулинарии, вряд ли чего подскажу.

\- Человеко-Диб пробрался на инопланетную базу не для того, чтобы давать советы иркенскому захватчику, - неопределенным тоном произнес Зим, покусывая несуществующую губу. Его антенны напряглись. – Проникновение на иркенскую территорию для представителей других рас влечет за собой самые серьезные последствия. Иркенец имеет право делать с пленным ВСЕ, что пожелает. А поскольку еды для Гира всегда не хватает...

С этими словами Зим вдруг взмыл вверх футов на пять на летающей миниплатформе и оказался буквально нос к носу с Дибом. Их больше не разделяла вода и стенка из космопластика, а всего лишь около 20 дюймов воздушного пространства.

Освещение вместо имитации яркого дневного света вдруг стало приглушенным, и включились лиловые светофильтры. Стандартный фоновый шум иркенской машинерии в этом помещении почти не слышался, но периодически раздавались отдаленные загадочные шорохи и гнетущий скрежет, подспудно вызывая чувство напряжения и страха, так что Диб даже несколько раз нервно вздрогнул, реагируя на неожиданные звуки. Что-то подобное можно было услышать в подлодке или старом особняке с привидениями.

В целом обстановка навеяла ему воспоминания о давнем случае на орбитальной станции пришельца. Вот только Газ вряд ли заявится «спасать» брата: ежегодные посиделки с отцом уже состоялись на прошлой неделе.

К чему все-таки иркенец клонит?

Диб прикинул: сейчас можно было бы схватить Зима за шею, утянуть под воду, залезть на платформу, потом... Много чего можно было бы придумать.

Он смотрел на иркенца, слегка задрав голову, а Зим смотрел на него.

Впрочем, состязание-игра в гляделки продлилась не больше минуты. Пришелец, не дождавшись реакции нерешительного Диба, пожал плечами и высыпал в резервуар с водой какие-то ароматные травки, после чего с потолка помещения свесилась гигантская поварешка. Аккуратно, не задевая человека, она перемешала воду и снова исчезла в перекрытии уровня.

Временный обитатель «аквариума» чихнул, и наконец-то начал соображать, К ЧЕМУ иркенец может клонить.

\- То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься варить суп для Гира из МЕНЯ?!

Пришелец снова широко заулыбался, демонстрируя два ряда острых на вид зубов.

\- И, - Зим оперся локтями о края емкости с водой, буквально в нескольких дюймах от кистей рук человека, придерживающегося за бортик, чтобы не утонуть, при этом все же не касаясь незадачливого визитера, – как тебе такая затея, человеко-Диб?

\- Плод больной фантазии? – фыркнул Диб, сплевывая в сторону травинку, попавшую в рот.

Ну а КАК ЕЩЕ можно назвать столь зверскую идею?! Это надо же умудриться додуматься до ТАКОГО!

Уже прошло минут пять, как Диб считал: он замерз настолько, что способен мало что ощущать и понимать. Однако, представив себя в роли главного ингредиента для приготовления бульона, Диб несколько раз невольно передернулся всем телом.

\- Это ты сказал, - цыкнул Зим, очевидно, наслаждаясь реакцией незваного гостя. Его антенны встрепенулись: – Интересно… а о чем ты думал и на что рассчитывал, когда пробирался на мою базу?

Визитер брызнул на хозяина базы водой, и, как и следовало ожидать, тот даже не поморщился.

Диб уклонился от ответа:

\- Твоя очередь озвучивать предположения.

\- Да, есть несколько… сотен вариантов, - Зим положил подбородок на тыльные части скрещенных ладоней, расставив локти в стороны, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за человеком. Перед этим он нажал на какую-то кнопку на планшете, на секунду появившемся из его пака и спрятавшимся обратно. – Разгадать мой очередной план захвата Земли, связаться с Наивысшими, испортить Компьютер, освободить мутантные организмы…

\- Погоди, что это еще за мутанты? – нахмурился Диб, снова активно двигаясь в резервуаре с водой в попытках хоть как-нибудь согреться.

В очередной раз проплывая у той части бортика, по другую сторону которой располагался Зим, он чуть было не столкнулся с подбородком пришельца своим лбом: иркенец свесился почти до самой кромки воды, что-то измеряя в ней датчиком, извлеченным из пака.

\- А, ну то такое… мелкое, условно дееспособное, - отмахнулся иркенец, больше никак особо не реагируя на неуклюжее телодвижение человека. – Можно было бы даже показать, но, похоже, тебе уже самое время… превращаться в суп!.. Интересно, - задумчиво добавил Зим, пряча прибор обратно, - сколько времени должны вариться человеческие личинки? В вашем земном учебнике по приготовлению пищи этого не указано.

Разумеется, в этот момент Дибу следовало бы в очередной раз дико ужаснуться, представив себе чудовищные перспективы превращения в вареного (переваренного, разваренного, недоваренного?) человека, но вместо этого он даже обиделся.

\- Ой, ну тебя с твоими личинками! – Диб сплюнул в сторону воду, которой снова немного наглотался, барахтаясь в сковывающей движения и тянущей на дно одежде. - Столько лет живешь на Земле, мог бы в конце концов научиться говорить по-человечески.

\- Зачем? – казалось, чистосердечно удивился Зим. - Ты меня итак прекрасно понимаешь.

На самом-то деле – не всегда. Вот как сейчас. Впрочем, у Диба разговорный иркенский тоже был не в самом лучшем состоянии. Так что…

Тем временем он отметил, что вода начала постепенно теплеть, и следовало наконец начать думать не только о том, насколько в резервуаре с водой неудобно и ХОЛОДНО.

Диб повертел головой в стороны.

\- А воды здесь, как для меня одного, многовато, не находишь ли? – елейным тоном поинтересовался он у пришельца. – Навар вряд ли получится.

\- Много человеков мне не нужно, - пожал плечами Зим, отвечая малость не в тему. Он ерзал сапогами по цельнометаллической поверхности подъемника. - Тебя одного вполне достаточно… А Гир… Он на диете! После того, как переел пиццы на Хэллоуин, у него проблемы с… э-э… печенью.

\- Он робот, и у него нет печени, - поправил иркенца Диб.

\- Может быть, может быть… - пробубнил Зим себе под нос, снова что-то программируя на планшете.

Диб облизал губы. Какая безвкусица…

\- Ну, раз уж собрался суп варить, ты бы хоть… соли сюда добавил? Или там… овощей каких. Картошки, лука, моркови...

\- Что?! Ты за кого принимаешь захватчика Зима? За примитивных поваров Обжиранции? Ты хоть представляешь себе, КАКОЙ у меня опыт работы, КАКАЯ квалификация?! – возмутился иркенец, прерывая подсказки человека.

\- Э-э, неужели ты… ЗАХВАТЧИК?! – деланно округлил глаза Диб.

Забавы ради, он решил подыграть самомнению иркенца, представляя себе незамедлительную бурную реакцию Зима в виде постулатов самовосхваления и прославления великой и могучей Иркенской Империи.

Однако, как ни странно, ничего подобного не произошло. Пришелец нервно пошевелил антеннами и съехал с неразвитой любимой им темы, продолжив предыдущую:

\- Зим все продумал! – уже не столь безапелляционным тоном заявил иркенец, активно царапая бортик резервуара острым кончиком пальца. - Морковка была заготовлена для кроликов-мутантов, но… вместо них завелись клопы, и Гир съел запасы еще в прошлом году. А вот насчет соли – это верно. Погоди...

Подъемник с Зимом вдруг отъехал куда-то в сторону, и буквально через минуту иркенец вернулся обратно уже с увесистым мешком.

\- Не многовато ли? – скептически поднял бровь Диб, разглядывая этикетку.

\- В самый раз, - уверенно заявил пришелец, вскрывая емкость. – Определенно. Ну, как теперь вода?

\- М-да, я почти в восторге, - Диб на время прикрыл глаза, чтобы кристаллы соли, пока Зим насыпал ее в воду, ненароком не попали в глаза, и вдруг вспомнил об еще одном неудобстве: - Одежду-то снять можно?

В этот момент платформа иркенца подлетела еще немного вверх, а сам хозяин инопланетной базы решил на ней присесть. Он свесил ноги по свой край резервуара и оперся на локоть правой руки, не сводя зоркого взгляда с кандидата на роль ужина для его условно боевого робота. Освещение немного изменило тон на более теплую желтую гамму, и Диб отметил, что теперь ему стало чуть четче видно Зима.

\- Гир не брезгливый, тебе это известно, - покачал головой пришелец через некоторое время. - Думаю, съел бы тебя и в одежде.

\- А ты? – тихо поинтересовался Диб, в свою очередь не сводя взгляда с Зима и одновременно снимая набравшие воды тяжелые кроссовки вместе с носками.

Едва он от них избавился, как уже не половник, а некий щуп с хватательными ответвлениями образовался из потолка помещения, нырнул в резервуар с водой и аккуратно выловил обувь Диба. За ними подобный сценарий разыгрался и с его курткой, едва Диб сбросил ее с плечей и отправил в свободное плавание.

Все равно ничего ценного или полезного, что могло бы подсобить в текущей ситуации, там не было (компьютер ведь остался дома). В том, чтобы снимать остальную одежду, он пока не видел смысла. Что вкуснее: «Диб в футболке с закуской из маринованных кроссовок и соусом сальса» или «Голый Диб в медово-горчичном соусе с ароматными травами»? Или на азиатский манер? Как там в одной из серий «Голода» блюдо из человечины подавали?

Но одно дело – фильмы жанра триллер, а вот если подобное происходит взаправду…

Диб скривился, на мгновение представив себе живую картинку того, как прожорливый Гир, допивая бульон из разваренного человеческого мяса, потрошит его черепную коробку в поисках мозжечка и давится глазными яблоками, от которых не оторвал питающие сосуды. Жирный, недовысосанный из большеберцовой кости, костный мозг стекает по металлическому подбородку, а ошметки скальпа, переплетаясь с листиками базилика, остаются плавать на поверхности бульона…

Фу-у, мерзость какая! Это же просто отвратительно! Бредовый бред!

Ну, да, бывало, что он в деталях представлял себе Зима расчлененным на столе патологоанатома и делал подобные зарисовки на уроках в Шголе, но все же суп из человечины – это не то же самое!..

Или то же самое?..

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не могу питаться пищей землян, - после некоторой паузы произнес пришелец, возможно, даже с оттенком обиды, немного отвлекая Диба от «веселых» красочных фантазий о перспективах стать горячим блюдом для инопланетного робота.

Диб, разумеется, имел в виду другое, задавая вопрос о выборе иркенца, как вдруг ему стало интересно:

\- А вот если бы мог? Допустим, изначально, еще в Шголе. Если бы ты мог меня съесть, то съел бы? Не как Диба-колбасу, а всего, как есть?

\- Всего? - лаконично переспросил Зим, наблюдая за тем, как мокрая одежда Диба была оттранспортирована для обработки в какой-то металлический контейнер. – Может, все же отдельными органами? Было дело, как-то в меня временно вместилось пять почек, шесть сердец, три селезенки, а также…

\- Погоди!.. Зим, ты это… - Диб прервал поток несомненно радостных для иркенца воспоминаний, ощущая неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику, на этот раз не связанный с нахождением в воде или нервирующим периодическим клацаньем в стенных коммуникациях. – Ты действительно осознаешь, где я сейчас нахожусь, и что будет дальше?

На самом-то деле Диб для себя решил, что поскольку сильно замерз и пока суд да дело, то можно немного погреться в, так сказать, предоставленной ему импровизированной ванне. Верно? Однако то, что Зим говорил, как-то вот не особо грело.

Иркенец кивнул. Правда, не слишком уверенно, отвечая таким вот простым жестом на очень важный вопрос. Хотя через секунду он все же решил добавить, уточняя:

\- Предельно четко и ясно, как органическим мозгом, так и отдельными модулями пака.

А вот Дибу было о чем подумать. И он поплыл.

Освободившись от лишней одежды, теперь Диб мог относительно свободно держаться на воде и передвигаться по кругу – и это некоторым образом заменяло хождение из угла в угол. Подобным образом он поступал в случаях, когда не мог определиться, в каком направлении двигаться дальше: как в буквальном, так и в переносном смыслах.

Итак…

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что, например, когда я как-то раз попал к тебе в плен на орбитальной станции, и ты собирался выпустить наружу мои кишки, то ты был настроен точно так же серьезно, как и сейчас? – спросил Диб, приостанавливая на мгновение свой марафонский заплыв.

\- Разумеется, - иркенец пожал плечами.

\- А если бы Газ меня не спасла, ты бы осуществил свой замысел?

\- Угу-у, - пришелец лениво протянул руку по направлению к голове человека в хватательном жесте, когда тот приблизился, проплывая мимо, однако в последний момент сжал в кулаке воздух. И уже серьезным тоном добавил: - Кстати, ты ведь понимаешь, что то был не единственный раз, когда я пытался тебя уничтожить на полном серьезе?

\- Знаю… бывало, - Диб сам было вытянул руку в сторону Зима при очередном приближении, но передумал. – Ну, ладно. Так и что бы ты со мной сделал? Просто разрезал живот и выпустил кишки?

\- Ну, живот, затем вскрыл бы грудную клетку, - начал загибать пальцы Зим, - после чего, возможно, поработал бы с черепной коробкой. За этим наступил бы черед извлечения шейных позвонков, спинномозговой жидкости, костей нижних конечностей…

Вода нагрелась уже градусов до 32, и Дибу, чтобы отвлечься от «занимательных» анатомических описаний или по какой другой причине, захотелось нырнуть с головой. Когда он снова всплыл на поверхность, то обнаружил, что Зим уже не сидел, а вытянулся лежа на платформе на животе, близ кромки резервуара, и болтал ногами, обутыми в неизменные высокие сапоги, в воздухе.

\- Ясно, - Диб несколько раз резко встряхнул головой, освобождая уши от лишней влаги. – Интересно, а обратно ты бы смог меня собрать? Удалось бы реанимировать?

Зим не спешил отвечать: он сперва растер тыльной стороной ладони очередные брызги от человека, попавшие ему на лицо. Попробовал на вкус. Скривился.

\- Разумеется, - наконец бодро подтвердил иркенец, однако его антенны казались напряженными. Из-за освещения? - У вас, человеков, достаточно примитивная анатомия и физиология.

\- Тебе об этом известно в теории или на практике? – поинтересовался Диб и тут же спохватился: - Ой, ладно, о чем это я спрашиваю, ты же на половине нашего класса регулярно ставил опыты, и еще на каких-то людях.

\- И на тебе! – напомнил Зим, указывая тонким указательным пальцем на нынешнего обитателя гигантской «суповой кастрюли».

Разумеется, Дибу было о чем вспомнить.

\- Да, и на мне, - задумчиво кивнул он, прокручивая в голове некоторые особо яркие моменты бурного прошлого в Шголе, в частности историю со взрывом, который никак не собирался взрываться. - А тебя мне так и не удалось толком ни разу поймать… Сны, пожалуй, не считаются?

\- Да-да, то, что тебе видится, это не считается, - поспешил заверить Зим.

\- Погоди, – нахмурился Диб. – Ты знаешь, что мне снится?

Он удивился: откуда Зиму было известно о снах-воплощениях его подростковых грез? И тут же сообразил: должно быть, иркенец имел в виду вселенную кошмаров, которая гнездилась в его голове и как-то раз попыталась выбраться в реальный мир.

Зим потянулся к выдвижному ящику новообразовавшегося (на этот раз из пола) комода. Должно быть, по этой причине он не смотрел на Диба когда произнес:

\- Э-э… то есть, догадываюсь, что тебе может грезиться в иллюзиях, связанных с твоим дорогим врагом.

До…рогим?!

Диб уже собирался было уточнить у иркенца, имел ли тот в виду старую историю с летающими кроссовками, однако в очередной раз слегка подавился водой, смущаясь неожиданно произнесенной иркенской формулировкой.

Пожалуй, эпитет по отношению к собственной персоне впечатлил его даже на порядок больше, чем известие о суповом предназначении.

\- Нужно говорить «с коварным врагом», - произнес Диб, когда немного откашлялся. – Или, допустим, «с кровным врагом». Дорогими врагов по идее не называют... По крайней мере люди.

\- Вот как… Не называют, - задумался Зим, подбрасывая в резервуар с водой и человеком желтую резиновую уточку. - Ну ладно.

\- Не то, чтобы я запрещал, - поспешил оправдаться Диб, отплывая подальше от игрушки, хотя это была определенно не розовая свинка. – Просто...

\- Ясно, ясно, - охотно кивнул Зим.

Что именно в данный момент иркенцу было ясно – Диб не совсем понимал. Возможно, пришелец в очередной раз пытался умолчать о том, о чем они привыкли не говорить. Диб же в свою очередь осознавал, что, пожалуй, задает неправильные вопросы и некорректно реагирует.

Но вдруг ему пришла в голову новая малоприятная мысль, которую он не мог не озвучить:

\- Слушай, Зим… А если ты действительно сваришь из меня суп, ты на самом-то деле осознаешь, что у тебя не получится меня восстановить?

\- Почему ты так решил? Ты не доверяешь великолепным иркенским технологиям, разработанным на Ворте?! – нахмурился пришелец, вытягиваясь вперед и некоторое время рисуя кончиком указательного пальца на поверхности воды какие-то иркенские символы.

Диб, однако, не присматривался к подобным мелочам, наблюдая в воде за отражением лица Зима.

\- Не то, чтобы… - он прикусил нижнюю губу и продолжил излагать свои мысли, ощущая неприятный горький привкус во рту – должно быть, из-за соли или травок. Из-за них же? - Но если что-либо пойдет не так, ты действительно будешь готов смириться с тем фактом, что у тебя больше не будет твоего… дорогого врага?

\- Допустим… у меня есть образцы твоей ДНК. Если я вдруг захочу развлечься - что, к слову, крайне маловероятно, – то я смогу тебя клонировать, – уклончиво ответил Зим.

Диб уже некоторое время как перестал наматывать круги и находился рядом с иркенцем, удерживаясь за бортик емкости с водой. У него снова появилась было мысль схватить Зима за руку, но он себя остановил: это бы успелось в любом случае, а вот в данный момент появилась удачная возможность наконец-то выяснить правду.

Диб снова резко замотал головой, надеясь избавиться от остаточной влаги в ушах, однако это не помогло: должно быть, голова все же гудела по другой причине.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и в сомнении поднял взгляд на пришельца:

\- Ты уже конструировал робота, как две капли воды похожего на меня. И что? Это будет клон, а не я. МЕНЯ уже больше не будет… Вот что меня беспокоит, - наконец сумел объясниться Диб.

Зим смотрел на него предельно внимательно.

\- То есть ты уверен, что именно ТЫ мне нужен в той же мере, что и я тебе?

\- Я не уверен, поэтому вот и спрашиваю, - снова честно признался Диб.

Он рассчитывал, что пришелец все же удосужится высказать свою позицию, однако тот отвел взгляд в сторону, игнорируя прямой вопрос.

Иркенец снова приблизил левую руку к воде и начал водить ею по поверхности, едва касаясь, рисуя бессмысленные узоры. Некоторое время назад, казалось, издалека доносился заунывный тихий свист, но теперь он прекратился, и в помещении снова воцарилась гнетущая тишина.

Зим по-прежнему не дотрагивался до человека, старательно огибая его контуры, хотя Диб был рядом – ближе не бывает.

И хотя новая пауза в беседе продлилась минуту, две, возможно, больше, подвешенная ситуация все никак не прояснялась, причем причина, по мнению Диба, крылась именно в том, что кое-кто очевидно этого не хотел. А это означало, что вся затея с проникновением на базу пришельца, на этот раз не связанная с защитой Земли, была на самом деле запредельно дурацкой.

Диб нахмурился: выходит, он снова неизвестно что себе навоображал, а фантазия иркенца оказалась еще более больной. И если температура воды вырастет до критической, то он, похоже, действительно может свариться. Шутки шутками, но…

\- Зим, мне уже стало жарко, - прохладным тоном сообщил Диб, рассматривая в прозрачной воде свои порозовевшие пальцы на руках и ногах. - Давай что-то решать? Мне надоело здесь плавать.

\- И кто в этом виноват? – Зим резко выдернул руку из воды, упрямо делая вид, что не ловит очередной намек, но через некоторое время все же сердито добавил: - Вообще-то, тебе, как человеку, лучше меня должно быть известно, что когда люди не хотят оказаться в кастрюле для супа, они звонят в дверь, а не лазают по трубам. Почему не позвонил?

Диб скривился: ну, вообще-то в чем-то Зим прав.

\- Обычные люди, да, так и делают, - нехотя согласился он.

\- Но ты не обычный человек, очень необычный… - признал и иркенец, облизывая безгубые губы и качая головой. Рассматривая тени на воде Диба и собственную, он добавил: - Хотя и ты бываешь уязвим. Например, тебя очень легко можно убить. А еще тебе бывает холодно и жарко… Но ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях своих поступков, когда одержим идеей. В частности, персонализированной.

Диб вздохнул. Последнее он мог бы записать и на счет иркенца, но спорить дальше в этом ключе не хотелось. Похоже, сегодня сложилось то ли на редкость неудачное расположение планет, то ли пришелец с его замысловатой космологикой действительно рассчитывал на иное выяснение отношений – которое он, собственно, благополучно и навязывал.

Очередной провал.

\- Зим, я вот что сейчас подумал... - Диб вновь попытался подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить цель проникновения на базу, но в итоге произнес совсем не то, что собирался: - Может, мне стоит просто уйти?

Иркенец хищно ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, не сводя взгляда с водяных бликов, создаваемых приглушенным освещением помещения, которое теперь приобрело новый оттенок, проходя через коралловые светофильтры.

\- Почему ты решил, что я тебя отпущу? – безучастно спросил Зим, медленно произнося слова. – То, что ты здесь останешься, мы выяснили еще в самом начале… И еще насчет последствий поступков. Могу напомнить, что свой мозг ты обещал на скармливание Гиру еще когда мы противостояли Так.

\- Это было давно. И вообще… я тогда пошутил, - угрюмо возразил Диб.

Зим деланно округлил и без того огромные глаза, переводя взгляд непосредственно на человека.

\- На задворках сосисочного киоска человеко-Диб ВЕСЬМА убедительно произнес: «Заметано!». Помимо архивной записи в моей карте памяти у нас есть двое свидетелей.

\- У нас? – хмыкнул Диб. - В любом случае, условием было уничтожение Так. Но ты так не поступил, хотя мог. И меня сейчас ты тоже не остановишь.

\- Ты в этом уверен?

Диб снова иронично хмыкнул.

В этот момент он ощущал одновременно злость, раздражение и разочарование, приправленных усталостью и бессилием, а также дополнительную гамму сложных эмоций, которым сложно было с ходу дать определение.

Он… слишком долго проплавал в этой дурацкой емкости с водой. Должно быть, причина крылась в этом?

В конце концов Диб для себя решил, что еще буквально минута, и все, пора: он будет вылезать из резервуара. Тащиться домой в мокрой одежде без обуви глубокой осенью, конечно же, ничего хорошего не сулило, ну да хрен с ним. Пропади все пропадом.

\- Есть две проблемы, - неожиданно аргументировал свою позицию иркенец.

\- И какие же? – кисло спросил Диб.

На этот раз Зим поспешил уточнить:

\- Гир голодный. А с тобой определенно нужно что-то сделать.

\- Гир вечно голодный, а мне здесь жарко, - парировал Диб. – Все! Надоело, я выхожу.

Однако только он было собрался подтянуться на бортике, как иркенец наконец-то соизволил дотронуться до человеческих рук, мягко накрывая прохладными ладонями согретые пальцы.

Это незатейливое прикосновение по сути ни к чему не понуждало и пока ни о чем не говорило, тем не менее заставило Диба задержаться на месте.

Сердцебиение резко усилилось, время будто замедлило свой ход, а тишина приобрела характеристики вакуума.

\- Погоди, будет еще жарче… - тихо произнес Зим. На удивление, на этот раз его реплика прозвучала почти как… просьба, а взгляд… потерял равнодушие. - Иначе каши с тебя не сваришь. Э-э, то есть супа, верно?

\- Изначально ты вообще не собирался варить из меня суп. Ты не мог знать, что сегодня в такое-то время я попытаюсь пробраться на твою базу и ненароком угожу в цистерну, где раньше плавал кальмар, - Диб все еще был сильно разочарован, поэтому попытался отпихнуть руки иркенца, которыми тот аккуратно перехватил его запястья и притянул ближе к себе.

Однако Зим не позволил ему вырваться, продолжая удерживать человека на поверхности воды, так что Дибу в принципе больше не нужно было цепляться за бортик.

\- Здесь ты прав, - подтвердил иркенец после победы в непродолжительном «сражении». – Я как раз был занят решением вопроса о вечерней кормежке Гира, когда ты упал с потолка. Кстати! Еще и пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы Человеко-Диб не утонул, и продезинфицировать от микробов…

Хозяину базы удалось подтянуть неуступчивого визитера еще чуть ближе к себе, и теперь он шептал слова прямо в левое ухо человека, иногда дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до каких-то чувствительных точек в ушной раковине, так что Диб в конце концов окончательно прекратил вялые попытки сопротивления.

Дальнейший вектор развития «диалога» постепенно прояснялся, но он все же решил озвучить:

\- И что теперь?

\- Эксперименты с временным полем над тобой я уже ставил, - вдохновлено принялся рассуждать Зим, принимаясь за «обработку» правого уха человека. - Также я бывал в мире твоих кошмаров, изменял гены, воздействовал галлюцинациями, даже на наноуровне исследовал твои органы. Что еще можно с тобой сделать? Закатать в пирог мушминки? Поверь, ты это не выдержишь, как и танцы в костюме шкварки... Мда-а…

Иркенец вдруг сделал паузу, как в словах, так и в прикосновениях, и Дибу почему-то показалось, что Зима поглотили какие-то малоприятные воспоминания, о которых он не хотел распространяться. Свои, так сказать, последствия поступков.

Однако невидимое Дибу марево прошло быстро. Чуть отстранившись, но не выпуская его из объятий, пришелец несколько раз сморгнул. Очевидно, заметив озадаченное выражение лица человека, Зим тут же изменил тон с интимного на официальный и добавил для проформы привычное:

\- А рабом ты станешь, когда я завоюю твою планету! Если доживешь!

\- Ага, мечтай! – мрачно фыркнул Диб, закусывая губу чуть ни не до крови, чтобы не рассмеяться. Несмотря на определенную смену динамики общения, в том числе некоторые телодвижения иркенца, он все еще планировал упорно изображать невозмутимое наигранное равнодушие.

Собственных действий это, разумеется, не касалось. Поскольку Зим отпустил его руки и теперь удерживал на поверхности воды за плечи, Диб мог свободно дотрагиваться до длинных и тонких пальцев пришельца, облаченных в сенсорные перчатки, осязать предплечья…

\- Что ты доживешь до счастливого момента во вселенской истории, когда я завоюю Землю? – поскольку Диб теперь сам придерживался за иркенца, Зим освободил одну руку, чтобы пригладить мокрые взъерошенные волосы человека.

\- Мечтай, что я стану твоим рабом, - снова фыркнул непрошеный гость. Однако, не будучи способным не отреагировать на новое чувствительное прикосновение, провел мокрой щекой по мягкой ладони Зима.

\- Так и будет, - кивнул пришелец, продолжая заботливо гладить человека: теперь уже по влажной щеке и шее, ключицам и плечам.

Диб попытался было вспомнить: какую же часть его тела Зим называл следующей в перечне того, чем собирался заняться?

\- Предпочитаю оставаться твоим врагом, - уведомил Диб. - Точнее… твоим дорогим врагом.

\- Как считаешь… быть может, я все же предпочитаю сварить из тебя суп? - поинтересовался иркенец, порывисто вытягиваясь, чтобы поцеловать человека в лоб, имитируя укус, а затем деловито добавил: – Или, как вариант, отложить в тебя яйца?

На этот раз Дибу все же не удалось сдержать эмоции, и он подарил Зиму кривую искреннюю улыбку:

\- И что тогда произойдет?

\- А на что ты… рассчитываешь? Наши виды… несовместимы, - заметил пришелец.

И тут же, несмотря на заверение, подтянув человека чуть выше, начал обследовать узким поперечно-полосатым языком уголок его рта на предмет проникновения.

\- Ты уверен? – сумел выдохнуть Диб, не без внутреннего сопротивления заставляя себя вслушиваться в дальнейшие обрывки фраз иркенца.

\- Мы проверяли… нашу… генетику, когда… разрабатывали… антиколбасную… терапию. Помнишь?..

\- Помню, - кивнул Диб, когда был вынужден оторваться ото рта пришельца, чтобы перевести сбитое дыхание. Звон в ушах усилился, а способность соображать – резко упала, однако в этот момент собственные когнитивные способности Диба волновали мало, ему вообще хотелось поскорее закончить все разговоры. - Но почему тогда предлагаешь это как альтернативу супу?

\- Это не альтернатива. Это то, ради чего ты сюда пришел, - огласил Зим свой вердикт, игриво прикусив кончик собственного языка.

После этого он выпустил из пака киберконечности, и, цепляясь ими для фиксации за платформу, крепко обнял человека за талию своими собственными руками. И не успел Диб согласиться либо возразить, как в считанные секунды оказался вытянутым из резервуара с водой.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что мне это интересно? – все же для приличия уточнил непрошеный гость, не без помощи хозяина базы вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь. Впрочем, изображать деланное равнодушие с каждой секундой получалось все с большим и большим трудом.

В это время из потолка образовался и опустился очередной щуп – на этот раз с чистым пронзительно-салатного цвета полотенцем. Зим накинул на мокрые плечи Диба ткань, и, задержав руки на его груди, начал проворно расстегивать пропитавшуюся влагой рубашку, в то время как человек продолжил тактильно изучать иркенскую анатомию. В частности, искать новые восприимчивые к осязанию участки на голове Зима помимо антенн.

\- В емкости есть ступеньки, по которым можно подняться и выбраться наружу, - между делом сумел сообщить пришелец, хотя, судя по реакции на прикосновения Диба, было очевидно, что и ему сохранять хладнокровие стало не столь просто. -Если бы ты хотел уйти, ты бы уже давно попытался это сделать.

\- Да, но я рассчитывал, что ты меня вытащишь. А если бы ты вдруг действительно собирался варить из меня суп, я бы ушел. Но ты не собирался, - убежденно сообщил Диб, про себя довольно отмечая, что был прав: они оказались с Зимом одного роста.

Платформа плавно спустила обоих на пол, после чего иркенец, похоже, больше не собирался тянуть резину: схватив Диба за руку, Зим опрометью увлек его в соседнее помещение.

Оно было меньше по размерам, но там находился большой диван и…

Собственно, кроме удобного дивана сейчас ничего и не было нужно. Верно?

\- И что дает тебе основание сделать такой вывод? – спросил Зим, возвращаясь к предыдущей реплике Диба, одновременно помогая ему избавиться от остатков мокрой одежды и отжимая волосы новым космошелковым полотенцем маджентового оттенка с вышитой эмблемой Иркенской Империи, которое достал из ниши в стене за портретом обезьяноподобного божества.

\- Ты подогревал воду, потому что самостоятельно вылезать из резервуара я не собирался, но жаловался тебе, что там холодно, - пожал плечами Диб, в свою очередь нащупывая и расстегивая хитроумные крючки на тунике Зима, так как фартук иркенца успел снять еще на подъемнике. - А еще ты знаешь, что я люблю принимать ванны с морской солью. К тому же несложно заметить Гира, который спит у входа в лабораторию, обняв пустой пластиковый контейнер для пищи…

Диб кивнул в сторону соседнего помещения, однако после того как повернул голову обратно, некоторое время продолжать разговор он не мог.

\- И? – выдохнул Зим, когда Диб в очередной раз был вынужден прервать прелюбопытное скрупулезное изучение ротовых полостей друг друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Что из этого следует?

На самом-то деле думать в этот момент о каких-то там супах или о чем-либо ином, не имеющим никакого отношения к дорогому врагу и тому, как бы быстрее его раздеть, не особо получалось. Однако Зиму, очевидно, все же было любопытно дослушать его теорию, да и для заявки на нахождение здесь не в качестве «защитника Земли» обоснование было необходимо.

Таким образом, помогая иркенцу избавиться от сапог, перчаток и прочей мудреной экипировки, Диб постарался закончить монолог:

\- Я даже отсюда слышу запах фирменного первого блюда ресторанчика «МакМясо». Ты заказывал Гиру суп и, очевидно, после еды собирался вымыть нечистоплотного робота, поэтому заблаговременно намазался клеем. Но Гир отключился, а тут появился я, и… Собственно, нам уже давно нужно было пересмотреть некоторые положения нашего вражеского статуса и провести пару-тройку совместных экспериментов, - сообщил Диб финальный довод для своего пребывания на иркенской базе не в качестве «супового набора», «пленника», «раба» или «врага», когда на пол упали брюки униформы захватчика – последний слой одежды, разделяющий их межвидовую близость. – Как считаешь?

\- И какие твои предложения?.. – заинтересованно спросил Зим, накручивая на палец одной руки длинную прядь челки человека, а другой резко привлекая его к полноценно близкому контакту.

\- Есть несколько… сотен вариантов, - заверил Диб, реагируя на активность иркенца и вместе с ним падая на мягкий диван. - Но для начала пересмотрим границы нашей несовместимости?

 _Конец_


End file.
